Flower Garden
by loud one in disguise
Summary: This flower garden helps Naruto and other Uzumakis with their one true love. First story so please excuse the bad summary.


Flower Garden

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also in my opinion this sucks so no flames and they are 18. Arigatou. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for if I did then I would've put myself in there to cause all sorts of trouble for the gaki (teasing him & making him blush & getting him to befriend Hina-chan early) **

A blonde haired ninja with eyes the color of the ocean and wearing a black and orange jumpsuit is walking down the streets of Konoha. Said ninja is planning on going to a very special place that lies outside the village walls. On his way there he comes across the object of his affections. She is wearing a simple blue sundress, with a drop waist and full godet insets, that reached her knees and light blue pumps. She had pale lavender eyes and raven colored hair that was kept up in a loose side ponytail. For the orange-clad ninja she looked like a goddess. Being the person he is he went up to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! How's it going?"

"O-oh! N-Naruto-kun h-hello. I-I am fine today h-how about y-you?" said girl stuttered.

"I'm great! What are you doing?" he asked. Although in his head was another story. _'Oh you're fine alright with your…..WTF! I shouldn't think so perverted about her! Damn Ero-sennin making me think so perverted!' _

"U-umm, N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata.

"Huh. Oh um yeah Hinata-chan."the blonde said.

The Hyuga heiress sighed before answering "I-I said that I'm g-going to get d-dinner and e-eat it o-outside b-because it's s-such a nice d-day today."

"Really! What a coincidence I was going to do the same thing today! Why don't we go together to a special place that I know about! It's just a little bit out of the village! Do you want to come?" he asked happily and hopefully.

The pale beauty blushed deeply and stuttered out a reply "I-I w-wouldn't m-mind that N-Naruto-kun."

The Uzumaki yelled happily "Great! Than let's go!"

"B-but N-Naruto-kun what w-will we h-have f-for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"That's an easy question Hinata-chan! What else would we have other than Ichiraku ramen!" he replied mirthfully.

'_It's always is Naruto-kun. It's your favorite and it will always be that way. I only wish that this was a date.'_ she thought wistfully. Unbeknownst to her that last thought was the same as her long time crush.

"Hey Naruto! What would you like?" asked Teuchi.

"Seven miso ramen to go please!" he said jubilantly.

"Okay then. Oh and who's the lovely lady with you? She your girl?" the ramen maker asked.

"What! N-no! S-she's j-just a friend! There's nothing going on between us!" said the blushing jinchuriki. He looked to Hinata and saw that she was blushing badly, but he could also see that there was some sadness in her eyes. Though he didn't know why but it bothered him. So he decided to make her happy.

"I tell ya Hinata-chan the old man is always trying to make fun of me. It's so unfair" he pouted.

Smiling she said" I-it's okay Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan. You're such a nice friend" said the young jonin.

"Here are your orders Naruto. Now go have fun with your girl on your date!" Teuchi said grinning.

"It's not a date! How many times do I have to tell you?" shouted the kyubi container.

"Naruto you're going to have a nice picnic with a very lucky and gorgeous girl in a secluded place. It must be a date!" hollered Ayame happily.

"Well it's not! So bye!" yelled the whiskered teen, "Come on Hinata-chan!"

"Okay N-Naruto-kun. G-Good-bye Teuchi-san, A-Ayame-san." said the Hyuuga heiress.

"The boy is growing up so fast. To think he used to be the little kid here with a big mouth. Now look at him, getting close to being Hokage and a pretty girl on his shoulder." said the old man proudly to his daughter.

"Yeah, it is. Everything is finally going the right way for him and hopefully it will only get better. I just can't wait until he gets kids, dad! I bet that they'll be so cute and big ramen eaters to boot! Good for business you know." replied the brunette.

"It sure will honey, it sure will." said Teuchi.

~~~~~At the North wall of Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Hinata-chan I need you to hold the ramen" said the blonde cheerfully, "while I carry you to the spot. You can't jump the wall and through the trees in a dress. It would also be very ungentlemanly of me if I let you do that."

The raven-haired girl blushed deeply, making herself look like a red apple, and it looked like she was going to protest, but she decided against it.

'_Naruto-kun is being so nice and I really want to be held in his arms.'_ thought the kunoichi joyfully. With that settled he picked her up bridal style and jumped. They past the trees fast making them a blur. Wind was blowing through their hair at the speed they were going.

Naruto was thinking _'It feels so right to hold Hinata-chan in my arms. Maybe I should go slower to hold her in my arms longer… nah. She'll probably notice and ask me about it.'_

When they landed the sight took the heiress's breath away. It was a huge field of flowers of different shades of the same four colors. Red, yellow, orange, and purple. Some of the flowers looked like they could touch the sky, while others hugged the ground. Others were vine-like, wrapping around tree trunks or other flowers. A number of them stood still moving only when the wind blew. If one were to look upon the field from above they would see that the reds would interlace with the yellows and oranges. The oranges were the only ones to interweave with the purples, with it only touching the edges of the reds and yellows. One thing was for sure, that it was a sight to behold. Naruto smirked thinking about his reaction when he first saw the flower garden to.

"This is the secret garden of the Uzumaki clan. It will only allow someone of the clan here and the one that is their one and only true love. It's also said that it has the powers to bring them together." recited Naruto from memory.

"N-Naruto-kun this place is beautiful. If what you say is t-true, then is it protected by some kind of f-force field?" asked Hinata curiously while blushing at the "true love" comment.

"Yeah it is. It was said that the Sage of Six Paths did it himself for a sanctuary for himself and as a gift for those who could enter it. Pretty cool huh?" asked the Kyubi container.

"Yes it is and a thousand times more." replied the lavender kunoichi.

"You know, this is also the same place where my dad proposed to my mom. They showed me it before they finally had to go." said Naruto sadly.

Sensing his sadness Hinata said "Well I'm glad they did. It just shows how much they care for you Naruto-kun. Ano, would you mind telling me how it happened, if it's not too much trouble that is."

Smiling the love-struck boy said "It's no problem at all Hinata-chan." The food forgotten while they think of a past that is not theirs.

~~~~~Back 20 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a field of flowers of only red and yellow, a couple was eating dinner with it consisting of hearty beef stew, crispy garlic bread, and fresh salad on the side. The two were drinking champagne with the upcoming desert being sweet cherry pie. They had just finished the main course, having the sun setting lighting the flowers perfectly. The spikey blonde-haired man had gotten up and looked over the flowers, the red-haired woman getting up as well.

"Kushina-chan may I ask you something very important?" asked Minato.

Worried she answered "Of course Minato-kun. You know that you can always ask me anything."

The Yondaime Hokage turned and looked the one he loved the most in the eye before asking seriously "Do you love me with all your heart?"

Although curious as to the reason for asking fiery girl answered without question "Of course, there is no one else who could steal my heart for you have already done that years ago. You can have your doubts for anything else, Minato-kun, but to doubt my love for you is like doubting that the sun rises every day. I love you Minato, so never doubt it 'kay?"

Smiling his truest smile the Yellow Flash grabbed her hand and went down to one knee saying "Just the answer I wanted to hear. Kushina, even if you will argue, I love you even more than that. I love you more than I love the village. I want to be yours and yours alone. I want you to be, in turn, mine alone. I want to be with you forever and ever, never to leave your side. You bring me to life, making me feel things that I have never felt before. I live for you, your warmth; your heartbeat keeps me going because I know that you are by my side, safe and alive. Always smiling, we were meant to be so to keep that for eternity will you due me the honor of becoming my bride? Will you marry me Uzumaki Kushina?"

Tears gleaming in her eyes and falling rather quickly the new bride-to-be answered whole heartedly "YES! Yes, oh a million times yes I will marry you Minato-kun!" all while hugging him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

"You have to let me go watashi no ai if you want your ring." laughed the sapphire-eyed man.

Quickly letting go she let him grab her left hand to put on the blue diamond ring with red rubies on both sides on a gold band. They looked into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss. The sun setting perfectly behind them and the wind blowing gently they shared a deep kiss that was filled to the brim with the love that they have for each other. With that they sat down again to eat the pie in celebration.

~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Hinata are standing very close to each other now the story making them feel warm in their hearts, unknowingly stoking the already burning love that they have for one another.

"That was so sweet." said Hinata wistfully.

Looking deeply into her eyes Naruto replied softly "Yeah, yeah it was."

The young man then reached his hand out to cup the girl's right cheek. In return she leaned into his touch, loving how it felt so warm. He started to lean his head closer to her's, lips coming closer to touching one another. Eyes closed and mere centimeters before connecting he repeated what he said before.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

The kiss started out tentatively at first, both not knowing how the other would react. The new sensation made everything that they felt was right whenever they would touch before seem smaller compared to the electrical shock that now ran through their body. As time went on the kiss deepened. Soon he was asking for entrance into her mouth, which she opened without hesitation. The backdrop to this romantic scene made it even more romantic. The sun in the perfect setting position, the wind blowing flower petals around them gently, in the distance you could see a couple almost identical to the one we are watching smiling. This new couple in each other's arms looking at each other before saying

"Aaawww! Aren't they so cute Minato? Young love! Only if I was alive so I could tease him." said Kushina cheerfully.

"Yes they are. What, only you? I can tease the boy too if I was still alive Kushina." pouted Minato slightly.

"Yes you could, but a mother does it best you know. Anyway we should go now." said Kushina almost dejectedly.

"Man is being dead a pain. Can't even watch your own boy make-out in peace." whined the ex-Hokage.

"Yeah, we wish your life is filled of happiness and have plenty of grandchildren for your dead mother. That'll make me so happy. Good luck you two." said the could-have-been mother.

"Only if you could hear us Naruto, then you could hear how proud we are of you. Keep the girl safe and happy, for if you're anything like me, than that'll make you happy as well." said Naruto's dad proudly.(duh)

The two soon faded out of sight and by then the newest couple had stopped kissing. Holding each other because they were in bliss after the new experience, the two could only listen to the other's heartbeat now.

"I love you Hinata-chan" Naruto adoringly.

Tears in her eyes she answered just as affectionately "I love you too, Naruto- kun."

_"They look familiar, ah yes just like the other two that was here last."_

_"The first two also had a spikey-haired blonde with blue eyes, but with a red-haired woman with emerald eyes."_

_"These two have a spikey- haired blonde with blue eyes as well and a raven-haired lass with light lavender eyes."_

_"That they do. Maybe that is the reason for the flower's colors."_

_"Darker yellows for the elder blonde and reds for his wife."_

_"Lighter yellows for the current blonde and purples for his lady."_

_"So much love these two pairs hold for the other, quite amazing actually."_

_"Has anyone else notice that the purple flowers began to grow when the young man announced, albeit unknowingly, to us that he loved her."_

_"They did, didn't they, how odd." said the trees, who were talking about the whole thing amongst one another._

**A/N: Yay NARUHINA & MINAKUSHI! I love these couples. They are so cute! Can you see where I used some words from a song? One hint: it comes from Skillet. Pies for those who figure it out. Please review I'll like to know what you think. Adios chicos!**


End file.
